The accident
by Catiedidit
Summary: Bella's day goes from bad to good, with just a little accident. Edward's life just went from simple to complicated after being run over by a little brunette.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, this will be a short story. I hope you all like it! As always, I don't own, but, I like to play. Thanks!**

_Damn it! This is so not the way I wanted to start my day! _I hurried through my morning routine, I hated running late. I had exactly three minutes to shower, and I could brush my teeth and hair at the same time. I had court this morning, and the judge was not lenient towards clients when their lawyer showed up late.

I had yet to come before this judge, and I wanted to make a good impression, and being late was definitely not the way to do that. I was a custody attorney; I left the corporate world for less money, but a more fulfilling job. I was drowning in a pool of sales and figures; I needed to get away before I was lost forever. At least with this job, I met people and made emotional connections.

I finished my routine, ran out the door, and flew to the courthouse. I parked in the first spot I found and ran inside and not a moment too late. My client was there, and she definitely looked nervous, but I knew this case was easy. As predicted we won, and my day was finally looking up. I said goodbye to my client, and went to my car.

I was famished after missing breakfast and the long court session. I decided to treat myself to an early lunch. I got in my car to head to my favorite little Italian place here in Port Angeles. I was still riding high from my win.

"HOLY SHIT!" I slammed the brakes just a moment to late when I saw a man leaning over grabbing his leg. I didn't even feel the bump, but I clearly hit him. I jumped out of my car, apologizing before I even seen him. I was grabbing at my phone, preparing to dial 911.

"My God! I am so sorry! I can't believe I just did that. I am dialing the police now. I'll get you an ambulance. I am so sorry! I clearly wasn't paying attention."

"It's OK ma'am. I'm fine. Please, you don't need to call the police, just a bump, I'm fine, I assure you." He leaned up and turned around to look at me and I was struck silent when I saw his face. His green eyes looked like an open field. We stood there and stared at each other a moment before I remembered what I had done.

"Please, you should at least have it checked out. Please. I am so sorry, I know I am such a klutz, but this is the first time I ever endangered let alone hurt another person. Oh god! I can not believe, I just hit…"

"Ma'am. Ma'am. Please. I am fine. Right as rain, I promise. Just startled me is all." His voice stopped my rambling. I cannot believe my day just went downhill so fast. It was finally looking good too.

"Just a second." I dug around my bag till I produced my business card, grabbed a pen, wrote my cell number on it, and handed it to him. "Please, that's my number. If you experience any pain or swelling or need to see a doctor, call me right away, and I will meet you at whatever hospital you are at. Please. This is clearly my fault, and I am so sorry."

He looked down at my card, smiled this incredible crooked grin. "Isabella, I assure you that I am fine, but I will take your card, just in case." He winked at me. I mean, actually winked. Do men still wink? Clearly they do, but wow. I smiled back at him, nodding.

He turned and finished walking towards his car. I wondered who he was. A client? A new lawyer in town? I certainly had never seem him before, I am fairly sure I would have remembered meeting a man like that. But, I guess he could be from here. Oh god. I just realized I didn't get his name.

"What's your name?" I yelled across the parking garage.

He turned, walking backwards, "Edward." Then turned tail and went back to his life before I interrupted it. I smiled despite the crazy predicament I found myself in. I thought for sure I screwed myself out of my early lunch until I got in the car and realized that the whole exchange took less than 10 minutes. I took several deep breathes, trying to relax. Once I regained control of my faculties, I carefully backed my car up, triple checking to make sure I didn't have the same thing happen twice in one day.

Finally, I found myself seated at _La Bella Italia._ I know, corny name right? But, hey, it is named after me. Well, sort of, my grandmother, who I am named after. Usually when people here meet me, they always ask. It's nice to have roots I guess. My father retired from being the police chief in Forks when his brother Marcus passed away, he just didn't have the heart to sell the restaurant. I'm thankful for that. One day, I might just take over too. I'm an only child. The last Swan. Uncle Marcus never had kids, and his wife was nasty. I was so glad my dad always owned part of the restaurant. I would hate to see what had become of it had my Aunt Jane taken over.

Neither of my parents remarried after they split, and I always wondered if it due to them still loving each other. My mom once told me you never find great love twice, and to throw it away the first time is like a mortal sin. That when I find it, I'll know it, and if I toss it aside, she'll kick my hinny. I definitely think she still loves my Dad, but dad, he's kind of a ladies man. I think he enjoys being free. Now that I am grown, he's spreading his wings a bit.

I got my usual, sat and enjoyed the hum of the lunch rush, the wait staff running around, and the chefs hollering. Most people hated this seat, as it was close to the kitchen, and you could hear every noise made in the restaurant, but I loved it. It was like home to me. It was my spot, like it was my dad's before me.

My dad caught wind I was here, and joined me for lunch. We chit chatted, and I studiously avoided telling him about my little accident. Just because my dad retired from being a cop, did not mean the cop retired in him. He'd have a shit fit. He would have me out searching for the man I hit, and not stop until I had his ass in a hospital. After lunch, I headed back to work to finish out my day.

I had just slipped off my shoes when I heard my cell ring, from the depths of my bag. I started digging, and finding it of course when it clicks to voicemail. I see that it was an unknown number, so I go back to pulling my stockings off. My cell vibrated loudly across my entry table, I reached and answered. It was that same number again, so I decided to answer, I mean, what if it was an emergency.

"Hello?" My greeting was followed by a long pregnant pause before I heard a man release a breathe, he had clearly been holding.

"Isabella?" The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I wasn't sure.

"How can I help you?" I really hope this was not a telemarketer. Here I am, stockings half way down my thighs, one step any direction and I am going down, and some random person is calling me.

"Umm, Isabella, this is Edward." Edward. Oh god! The man I hit today!

"Oh god! Where are you? I'll be there as soon as I can." I tried to pull my stockings back up, but had rolled them to remove them, I said fuck it, and ripped them down my legs, nearly taking myself with them. "What hospital are you at Edward? I'll be there right away. I am so sorry. Is it bad? Do you need anything? What can…"

"Isabella." He spoke my name roughly, he must have said it once before.

"Umm, yes?" I was so nervous. I slipped my heels back on and headed for my car. Not how I was hoping to spend my evening, but it's my fault, and I will deal with it. At least he's pretty.

"Isabella."

"Just Bella."

"Ok, just Bella, Umm, I'm fine, and I'm not at the hospital. That's not why I called." Oh. Well, that's good I suppose.

"Oh, well, that's good then. What can I do for you Edward?" He let a deep breathe go slowly.

"Well, I was curious what you were doing this evening?" Now, I am kind of freaked out. The man wants to know what I am doing? I mean, I did hit him with a car, but is he that upset?

"Umm, well, I was sitting in my car, preparing to drive to whatever hospital you were at, but, that's about it, why do you ask?"

"Do you have dinner plans?" Yeah, me and my leftovers from lunch. Wait, is he asking me to dinner? "Well, yes, I am." He laughed. Oh crap, I said that out loud.

"Did you have a place in mind?" I would meet him there, this man did not need to know where I lived. I mean, he's hot an all, but, I don't know him from Adam.

"Well, there is a great little Italian place off Chesapeake, do you know of it?" _Le sigh._ I mean, I get it really is one of the nicer restaurants in the area, but does every man have to take me to the restaurant named like me, just so they can act like it was some nifty little thing that they alone thought of, take Bella to Bella's.

At least I was on home turf. "Yes, I know it." This semi-date just went down the toilet. Maybe he will try to extort some money from me too, that would just complete my day. I unintentionally sighed audibly.

"Well, that's not very encouraging. Do you not like La Bella's?"

"Oh no, it's a perfectly exceptional restaurant."

"Well, that's good, I know the owner, and I would hate to have to tell him the most beautiful woman in the city, let alone the woman named similarly didn't like it. I think he'd be devastated." He said with a chuckle. He can't be serious, right? I mean, fucking rich. Never has a man pretended to know my father to get closer to me. Fucking hell.

"Look Edward. If its money you want call the police and file a claim, then sue me publicly. I won't be extorted, I won't be badgered, and I sure as won't have some man calling to ask me to dinner at the restaurant that bears my name, and pretends to know my father. So, have a good night, and kindly fuck off." I hung up immediately.

I can't believe the nerve of that man! How dare he! The more I thought about it, the pissier I got! He clearly did not do his homework. If he wanted money, he should have let me call the police and piled it on. Damn it! Now I have to tell my father, in case this guy tries to get to him, not that my dad would give him anything, but still. Sighing, I started my car and headed to the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Well, that went well. Her father? The chief was her father? I thought the name was eerily familiar but, I am so dumb I didn't even connect the dots. What kind of cop does that? At least now I can figure out a way to apologize. I could head down to the restaurant and tell her dad. Maybe he'll help. Maybe. _ I can dream, right?_

I got back into my car and headed to the restaurant. I couldn't believe I blew that so badly. I was off to such a good start. She would have agreed if I hadn't shoved my foot so far in my mouth. Hopefully Charlie doesn't smack me for being so damn dumb. La Bella's was close, so it only took me a minute to get there. I almost could have jogged as fast.

I walked in, tail between my legs. I greeted the hostess and asked to speak to the chief. When he came out, he took one look at me, and laughed.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Well, you look like someone just kicked your dog Edward. And I'm not sure why you're here, so I'm going with humor." Charlie said.

I rolled my eyes, took a deep breath, and began, "Um, so long story short, I apparently asked your daughter to dinner, threw I knew the owner of this here fine establishment in, and she yelled at me. I didn't know she was your daughter, because I am apparently oblivious. And didn't take the time to read her card properly, or I would have put two and two together and got four instead of three."

He fixed a glare on me hard, he was not happy. I was going to piss myself if he kept looking at me like that. I was seriously getting close. Then, like he just couldn't hold it in anymore, he burst into uproarious laughter, until he bent over to catch his breath. "Had ya goin' didn't I?" I blinked at his words. Still to dumbfounded to move.

'Wha… What? Charlie? Are you OK?"

"So, Bella thinks it's ridiculous when men ask her out to here, because she has the same name, and clearly don't know she owns the damn place. And technically, she's named after it." Well, that explains the laughter, but… "Edward, why would you invite a woman named Bella to La Bella's? You know how corny that is, right? I thought you had mad skills?"

I smirked at his jab, "I do have mad skills, with apparently everyone but your daughter." The glare was back.

"Yeah. Well, we'll get to that. So, why did you come here?"

"Umm, help?" I said as a question more than anything. "Well, I'd really like a chance to at least apologize, but, I don't know how to get a chance to talk to her."

"You mean, you want a chance to ask her out again, without looking like the giant ass you apparently are?"

"Umm, yeah." I nodded. I was nervous as fuck, I mean; here I am asking the Chief of Police basically if I can court his daughter. I hope I get points for chivalry.

"So, Edward, what would you say to my daughter if she were here right now?" Umm, well, that's a way to be put on the spot, and his smirk was not helping. I took just a second to gather my thoughts.

"Well, I would start off with an apology for being corny, then an apology for as you said being a giant ass, because I didn't recognize she was your daughter, but most importantly, I'd want to let her know that I meant what I said on the phone. I truly think she is the most beautiful woman in the city. And, I'd really like to go to dinner with her, and promise for it not to be here… Yeah, that about sums it up."

"You told her she was the most beautiful woman in the city?"

"Yeah, then I went and shoved my giant foot in my mouth. And she really is, I mean, I'm sure I don't have to tell you that, but, yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling a little at odds telling the chief I think his daughter is gorgeous, and I didn't even know anything about her. I could tell she had a kind heart, a warm soul. Her eyes and actions spoke louder than any orchestra I ever heard.

"Well, where are we going for dinner then?" I whirled around only to be face to face with Bella herself. Oh god! How long had she been standing there? How much did she hear? I felt myself blush to my toes. "Well you going to stand there all night or take me to dinner? So you can explain to me exactly how you know my father." I smiled softly as she spoke, now was my chance.

"I'd love to take you to dinner. How about El Nopal?" She smiled at my suggestion; I really hope that means she likes it.

"My favorite place," she looked up to her dad, "well, besides here anyway." Winked at her dad, and turned tail.

I hurried to follow after her, nearly crashing into her, when she came to an abrupt stop. "everything OK?"

"What's your last name Edward? I can't very well go on a date with a man whose last name I don't know." I hated this part. Now she'd know who I was. I wished heavily before answering.

"Cullen." I waited on bated breath for her to react, most people do. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of my name, but, usually woman can't see past it. But, Bella, surprising me once again, nodded and walked out the door.

**So yeah, what ya think? I know it's short, but it felt right to stop there. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N at the end... I hope you like it!

**BPOV**

When I walked into the restaurant, I was definitely not expecting to see Edward standing there talking to my father. Damn, he must actually know him. But, how? Maybe he is a regular here at the restaurant. When my dad looked up and caught my eye, I saw his smirk, and then when he asked Edward what he'd say, I was just about to interrupt, then decided to just let it play out.

When he told my father he genuinely thought I was the most beautiful woman in the city; I was sure dad would put him in his place, but he recovered nicely by saying he knew he didn't have to tell my father that. I still don't know what compelled me to ask him where he was taking me to dinner. When I stopped to ask his name, I thought for sure he'd bump into me. That totally would have made my day. I giggled internally, until I heard his name. I mean, everyone knows the Cullen's. But, it wasn't that big of a deal. He's just a guy. Yeah, I know, an amazingly hot man, but just a man nonetheless. At least that's what I told myself.

I walked out onto the sidewalk, and turned towards Edward.

"Shall we walk? It's fairly nice out."

"Yeah, that would be rather nice." He responded with a small grin.

I turned and headed down the street, after a couple steps, Edward fell into step with me. "So, how do you know my father?"

"Umm, he's the chief of police, I thought everyone knew him." I knew that his line was bullshit.

"So, gonna start our date off with sarcasm?" I smirked, knowing he'd now fumble. But, was presently surprised when he didn't.

"Gonna start the date off with an attitude?" He retorted. I giggled and chanced a glance at him, his eyes were shining with mirth.

"Yeah, well. Nice recovery there slick."

He laughed. "Point for me."

"I guess." I said giving a non-committal shrug. Trying my damndest to hold in my laughter, I looked over at him, and caught his eyes, and we both lost it, and busted out laughing.

"OK, so, I'm a police officer. Your dad clearly used to be my boss, and my mentor. When I was a rookie, your dad took me under his wing." Oh, well, that I was not expecting. He's a cop. Very noble. I grew up with a cop father, I know what that life is like.

"Oh, well, that explains it." He stopped, and rested his fingers gently on my arm, causing me to pause my steps as well, as I turned to him, he had a shy smile on his face.

"I'm sorry that I was ignorant and clearly invited you to a restaurant named after you. Honestly, I wasn't thinking about the name, just that I thought I could impress you with knowing the owner. Clearly, that worked out so well for me. Also, I apologize for not figuring it out that you were Charlie's daughter." He was starting to babble, so I took his hand, smiled, and turned to walk the last block to El Nopal.

"Edward, going to my father was incredibly brave of you, but also, incredibly sweet." I shyly told him. I thought that made him a bigger man, going to own up his mistakes that not only had the ability to help him, but the ability to put him six feet under, and no one know what happened.

He led me into the restaurant with his hand on my back, spoke to the hostess, and even pulled my chair out for me. As we sat, the waiter delivered chips and salsa, and took our drink order. Edward and I both asked for Queso at the same time, smiling at each other.

We sat quietly for a moment, perusing the menu, I don't know why I bothered looking, I knew exactly what I was going to get. I always get the same thing. I finally set the menu down, and looked over at Edward who seemed to be looking at me over his menu. I smiled softly at him, and that seemed to break the quiet tension.

We spoke all through dinner, just getting to know you stuff. I laughed like I hadn't laughed in months, he was so damn funny. And always gave as good as he got. He was witty, charming, and incredibly sexy. Definitely the kind of guy I could date. Or just fuck. Yeah, I'd be good with either.

All too soon, dinner was over, and he and I were walking back towards La Bella's, I didn't quite want the night to end, so I asked him to join me for a drink. He readily agreed. We walked in, and my dad was at the hostess stand, smirking.

"What can I do for you kids?" He asked. In his father knows best voice. I raised my brow at him, while I notice Edward swallow heavily, he looked a little nervous.

"We're having a drink dad, and no, you cannot join us. My table clear?" I asked in a no-nonsense voice. I was actually digging on Edward, and I didn't want my dad around cramping my style.

He smirked at me, before giving me the all clear. After asking Edward what he wanted to drink, I went to the bar, and made myself a rum and sprite and getting Edward his beer, I made my way back to the table.

"So, you looked a little nervous back there, what's up with that?"

"Well," He started, then pausing to take a long pull of his beer, then licking his top lip. I had to squeeze my thighs together at that. "I kinda felt like a boy picking a girl up for prom. Don't get me wrong, I think your dad is one of the best people, but, still, he's your dad." I giggled at his admission. It took a lot for most guys to admit that kind of shit.

"Well, I'm glad your 'picking me up for prom' then." I spoke sincerely.

"Me too." He smiled genuinely at me, after a moment's pause, we began chatting away again. Before I realized it, dad was coming out of the back, asking if we were staying, and if we were would I lock up. I hadn't even realized it had gotten so late.

I looked at Edward, trying to figure out what he wanted to do. He smiled at me, nodding slightly. I kissed my father goodbye, Edward shook his hand goodbye, and we went back to chatting and drinking happily.

**So, I am really sorry that I couldn't update. I broke my old laptop. Oh yeah, I dropped it and it bit the dirt. I had to wait a bit to get a new one and then for my husband to transfer all the files. And since I couldn't remember where I dropped off, I haven't yet written the next chapter, but I promise to update again by Monday night. Barring any more ridiculous attempts on my part to see if my new laptop can withstand a little flying. Please review. I promise to respond, and it makes me so excited. **

**Thanks, Catie**


End file.
